<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silver Branch by sewn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376819">The Silver Branch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/pseuds/sewn'>sewn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shannara Chronicles (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Possession, Ellcrys!Amberle, F/F, Goodbye Sex, Post-Canon, Queen Mareth, Sharing a Body, Sort Of, Threesome - F/F/F, everyone is vaguely poly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/pseuds/sewn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eretria never got to properly say goodbye to Amberle. Mareth has a connection to the Ellcrys. There’s no going back, but perhaps there’s still time for a visitation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amberle Elessedil/Eretria, Amberle Elessedil/Eretria/Mareth (Shannara), Eretria/Lyria (mentioned), Eretria/Mareth (Shannara)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Silver Branch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unnervingly silent when Eretria let herself into the Queen’s bedchambers.</p><p>Arborlon was never entirely quiet. There was always someone awake, servants and night owls moving around, but in the heart of the palace, they were layers removed from the outside. Eretria had never been to these quarters. They had never been Amberle’s, before, and she had had no opportunity nor reason to make her way up to the tower.</p><p>The Queen herself was uncharacteristically quiet, too. Eretria studied her from afar, approaching slowly. The moonlight from the high windows bathed her in shadows and made her attire glimmer.</p><p>It was something Mareth would never have worn: a sheer, light silk gown that billowed around her bare legs, the pearl-embroidered bodice bringing out her figure. Sure enough, she felt the material between her fingers, a somewhat amused look on her face.</p><p>Suddenly, that face changed. Mareth raised her hand to her own cheek, feeling around, then touched her ear. Something sparkled in her eyes.</p><p>The Ellcrys – <i>Amberle</i> – had moved into her body.</p><p>Eretria watched, holding her breath, as she slid her fingers up in her hair to undo the buns she favored. Her long hair fell down in messy curls that she began to straighten, but that’s when Eretria finally stepped in.</p><p>“Let me do that.”</p><p>Mareth, or her body, stopped. Eretria approached with more confidence, the carpet soft under her slippers, muting every sound. Face to face, Eretria reached for her hair, combing her fingers through it. A little longer than Amberle’s, a little darker, but in the half-light, her face shadowed, there was a familiarity to Mareth now that hadn’t been there before.</p><p><em>Eretria.</em> It was not a sound in her ears but a ripple in her mind.</p><p>“Are you – you?” she asked, nonsensically. Her heart fluttered when Mareth’s mouth quirked in a knowing smile. It looked weird on her face, and yet it was achingly familiar.</p><p>
  <em>Close your eyes.</em>
</p><p>Eretria did, a little disappointed to lose the sight of that smile, but happy to do as the princess wished for once.</p><p><em>Do you feel it?</em> Amberle’s voice flowed through her head, and yes, she felt it rather than heard it, like a tickle in her scalp, fingers tugging at her braids. <em>I am here.</em></p><p>Eretria’s heart skipped a beat at the first brush on her cheek. She knew these were Mareth’s fingers, rough from years of handling blades and the fire of magic, a far cry from a delicate princess’ touch. But the light, skittering trail down her neck was all Amberle: hovering between apprehensive and playful. </p><p>Instinctually, she embraced the other girl. It was odd for a moment, but then the body in her arms melted against her and she wrapped one arm around her waist.</p><p>Eretria touched her, hungry for the connection that had been severed, ran her palm up Amberle’s back and neck to tangle in her free-flowing hair, to touch her ear. The silk of the dress was smooth but her skin was smoother, the tip of her ear more enticing under Eretria’s fingers than any pearl.</p><p>“And do you feel this?”</p><p>Mareth made a little noise into her neck, and that was her, Eretria could tell the difference, and it was weird in combination with the silken fabric under her fingers.</p><p><em>Yes.</em> Amberle’s voice couldn’t stutter, but it felt wondering and honeyed. Affected. <em>Do that again –</em></p><p>Instead of touching her with her fingers, Eretria brushed her lips on Amberle’s cheekbone, then a little higher, landing on her ear – the hold around her tightened, either Amberle or the reflex of Mareth’s body, or both.</p><p>Encouraged, Eretria slid her hands down the other woman’s sides, pushing her back the needed inch. She tilted her head, and then –</p><p>This didn’t feel like Amberle either at first. Mareth’s lips were dry and she tasted like hot summer air, or maybe of her magic, a fire inside – magic tasted like electricity, left an ache in your jaw – then, like a burst up her spine, spreading on her tongue –</p><p>It was a <i>memory</i> of taste, not the real thing, but it brought back the rest of the moment of their first kiss, full force. Amberle’s hot slippery skin against hers, the curve of her breasts as Eretria crowded her against the side of the bath. The apprehension in her eyes, like a rabbit caught by a moorcat, but quickly turning curious – it was Amberle who pressed forward, catching her off-guard, closing the distance.</p><p>The mix was heady, the real heat of Mareth’s tongue and lips, the shiver that Amberle’s presence sent all over Eretria.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes –</em>
</p><p>Without thinking, Eretria had pushed her hand up Amberle’s thigh, the fine fabric bunching up. The princess bucked her hips against the touch, now resembling that big cat more than its prey.</p><p><em>You’re being very poetic.</em> Eretria was sure Amberle should have been out of breath, but it was more like a wave lapping at her mind.</p><p>As nice as this closeness was, there were way too many layers between them. And they were way too upright.</p><p>Amberle must have agreed, as she disentangled, leaving Eretria’s head reeling but soon pulling her deeper into the room and towards the bed. Like everything else, it was opulent, wide and covered with plump pillows. She sat on the bed and leaned back on her arms, leaving Eretria to undress.</p><p>Eretria had chosen a lighter attire this evening; as loath as she was to leave her knives behind, she now congratulated herself for wearing a light tunic and pants. It was easy to shake off her slippers and yank open her pants.</p><p>Amberle-Mareth waited for her to shed her clothes, clearly comfortable in her dress.</p><p>“No help, princess?” Eretria kind of missed the way Amberle worked the clasps and knots of her jacket, trying to hide both her eagerness and clumsiness. Used to help from her chambermaids with her corsets and laces.</p><p>
  <em>I just like looking at you.</em>
</p><p>On the bed, Amberle took the reins and pushed her back. Eretria closed her eyes again, let herself be handled. It was unfamiliar but not unwelcome: like Amberle had been waiting for this, desperate for it, and it had made her shed the layer that Eretria always wanted to scrub off. Not that she hadn’t loved taking Amberle apart, but she always delighted in the moments when those rosy lips chased after hers and the slender fingers gripped her tight.</p><p>They used to do this the other way around, and suddenly, Eretria missed Amberle’s taste so much it took her breath away. But this was good too, the lips on her neck, the hands holding her by her arms, the way Amberle kissed her breasts, circling her nipple, as if shy, until finally nipping at it gently. Her princess never left any bruises. Not on purpose, anyway.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve missed you too.</em>
</p><p>Eretria could almost imagine those words were spoken into her skin as Mareth’s hot breath made her shiver.</p><p>When Mareth had brought this up, Eretria had been, of all things, scared. And, perhaps absurdly considering her love for her wife, a little jealous to learn that Mareth dreamed of the Ellcrys – of Amberle – and they were familiar enough for this idea to even form. She didn’t talk of her Druid experience often, simply retiring to her solitude every now and then. Eretria had wondered how many ghosts she convened with.</p><p>“I don't think I can do it more than once,” Mareth had warned. “Or rather, she can’t," she added carefully. And it was Lyria who took her hands and told her it was alright to fear. “But,” she'd said, “Goodbyes are a rare thing.”</p><p>Eretria hadn’t thought to wonder what exactly Mareth would agree to, before now, but that was between her and Amberle, surely. And –</p><p>She gasped and reflexively gripped the nearest pillow. Her hips rose off the bed. Or they would have, but surprisingly strong hands held her hips down, leaving her muscles clenching inside.</p><p>Amberle had never handled her quite like this, either.</p><p><em>I never was this strong.</em> She pushed her palms down again, as if to demonstrate, trapping Eretria between her hold and the downy mattress, between the silk of the sheets and hot breath on her sweetly aching flesh. <em>This human. Do you know I can <i>feel</i> it? This blood.</em></p><p>It was true Mareth was just a bit stronger than her even without magic. Eretria knew her weight intimately, the way her elbow dug into her back, her arm around her neck. But this was different. Gentle though determined. And she was not about to fight back.</p><p>Amberle <i>sighed</i>, both of the elven women did, a twin sound of pleasure that Eretria felt both in her head and ears. Like Amberle could really taste and feel her, and she must have, because she did it again eagerly, diving into Eretria’s heat.</p><p>Eretria rocked up to meet her soft mouth, only to find the touch retreating – she whined, a sound she never made, she swore – followed by a quick kiss on her inner thigh.</p><p>
  <em>Stay.</em>
</p><p>“When did you get this – ah –” Eretria fought to obey even as a warm wet tongue dragged up her slick cunt again, stopping just shy of the spot that ached the most, making her lose her train of thought.</p><p>Amberle was clearly too pleased with her newfound strength and confidence, but as frustrating it was, it also filled Eretria with a fondness, and she gave herself over to her deft lips and tongue, forgetting entirely whose touch it really was on her body, and suddenly, almost surprising her and quicker than she’d wanted, everything between her hipbones was throbbing, all of her held secure.</p><p>Panting, coming down, Eretria stared at the ceiling with its overblown paintings, scenes from elven history that she didn’t recognize. Ridiculously pompous, but this was the Queen’s bedroom. This would have been Amberle’s room, if –</p><p>A nip at her thigh.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t get mushy.</em>
</p><p>“I thought spirits were serious,” she muttered. She was still pleasantly shivery when she got on her elbows.</p><p>Mareth’s lips were shiny in the moonlight streaming in. The dress was slipping, revealing her shoulder and a glimpse of her tattoos.</p><p>“Your turn, princess.”</p><p>She fell on her back under Eretria’s guidance, skirts of the dress pushed up to her waist. Eretria scooted closer and stroked up her leg and thigh. She ran the tips of her fingers just lightly up her lips, silky like her gown, wet.</p><p>It was weird the things she remembered; Amberle’s hair down here was softer, just a few dainty wisps of it. And she wasn’t quite this eager to spread her legs and rock down, like chasing her touch. She had been content to wait for Eretria to deal out what she wanted. Though maybe this was all Amberle, enjoying having a body.</p><p>
  <em>Are you done thinking?</em>
</p><p>Eretria smiled at that shiver of frustration. She could have gotten used to the princess being so demanding. That deserved a reward, and without teasing she pushed deeper.</p><p>It was impossible to do this without seeing Mareth’s face, and it was finally this that felt a little indecent, like this was the private part, teeth sinking into her lower lip, brow furrowing. Her loose hair fanned out on the bed. The white silk sleeves had revealed more of her tattooed skin and her scarred runes, unmistakable. In the moonlight, the dress was a pool of silver, like the bark of the Ellcrys, her mouth and parted flesh like the red leaves in spring.</p><p><em>It’s okay</em> – Amberle <i>sparkled </i>– <em>we want it.</em></p><p>“Is that a royal we?” Eretria smirked, nevertheless relieved.</p><p>It was still weird to see, but when she rocked her wrist and pushed one more finger in, Mareth clapped her hand over her mouth, a familiar sight, and reached for Eretria with her other hand. She twined their fingers, enjoying how the grip on her tightened and loosened, just like the flesh fluttering around her fingers.</p><p>Eretria could still tell when Amberle was about to find her peak from the way her belly tensed up, from the arching of her neck. And before she did, when she pushed insistently against Eretria's fingertips –</p><p><em>You’re such a tease!</em> A spirit could sound out of breath after all.</p><p>“Two can play at that game.” Eretria ran her slick fingertips up and down her inner thigh. “If you want it, come and get it,” she said playfully, and Amberle did, struggling up to her elbows and then welcomed by Eretria’s arms. They held each other upright, got lost in a kiss again.</p><p>Amberle straddled her thigh. Eretria let her steer and take what she wanted from her; she rocked her hips harder, grinding against the bump of Eretria’s hipbone, fingers gripping her hair. The fabric of the dress rubbed Eretria’s skin between them, little pearls digging into her belly.</p><p>She closed her eyes again. The lips on her neck, the teeth grazing her ear, the hot slick flesh, it was all too <i>here</i>, too much after a long-felt absence – she wanted to come again, share it, curious how it felt like with Amberle all wound up in her head, and most of all, just missing this, being so close to each other as if they were still curled up under a damp blanket in the woods.</p><p>Amberle almost grunted when Eretria pushed her back by the hips.</p><p>“Greedy, are we?” It took effort to be sarcastic, but she was rewarded with an amused-frustrated huff.</p><p><em>You would know.</em> Definitely out of breath.</p><p>But she wanted the same. It took some maneuvering, but Eretria let Amberle do it and stay in charge. Good thing there was room in this bed.</p><p><em>Okay?</em> Amberle pressed a quick kiss on her lips, but Eretria opened her mouth, chased it. Was invaded by a sweet elven tongue, nearly bit it when her hot swollen flesh met Amberle’s – Mareth’s – it was so hard to keep up when she was surrounded, all of her senses filled.</p><p>And true, it was Mareth’s voice that hitched as she came, but it was Amberle too, the way her throat clicked dryly to keep her sounds inside, in vain. Eretria had loved each of those sounds, the decorum her princess always tried to cling to, the fire underneath. With that sound in her ears, she followed her over the edge.</p><p>Head still fuzzy, Eretria found herself tucked under fluffy covers. A light touch on her forehead, like a good night’s kiss – she knew what it meant, what this all meant.</p><p>“Don’t go,” she muttered, childish but unable to feel embarrassed over it right now.</p><p>
  <em>Eretria. I will always be with you.</em> A palm pressed on her chest over her heart. <em>Here.</em>
</p><p>It was a trickle down her spine, like something leaking out of her, the last wisp of fog in her head clearing up.</p><p>Eretria held on tight, blood still beating in her ears, as if she could keep Amberle from floating away once again.</p><p>“You’re smooshing me.” Mareth’s voice was muffled. Eretria pulled back. She wondered for a second if she should have apologized, but the half-elf smiled. Her own smile.</p><p>“I take it was... not bad?” Mareth pushed her hand down under the covers and between her own legs with a straightforwardness that made Eretria relax. She wondered if Mareth would remember anything of what just happened, if it was like her own experience at all.</p><p>“Well, I never had sex with a tree ghost before, so I can’t really compare.” Eretria tried to sound light, but it was hard to keep her voice steady suddenly. Just a minute ago she’d had Amberle in her arms. </p><p>“I think I should take this off before it can’t be saved.”</p><p>Offering Eretria a moment to gather herself, Mareth got out of the bed, elf-quick, and slowly divested herself of the gown. She inspected it in her hands before folding it and placing it on the divan with the mindfulness of someone who still wasn’t used to luxury. The shape of her breasts, brought out in relief by the moonlight, was now familiar to Eretria, but Mareth’s posture was different. The runes that covered her spine pulsed with an eerie light, and Eretria couldn’t help but wonder if they’d be hot to touch.</p><p>Mareth walked back with the magic’s dying glow around her, like some ethereal spirit, but when she crawled under the covers she was solid and warm, her hair sweat-damp and tickling Eretria’s nose. She appreciated the moment she’d had to dry her eyes, but this was welcome too. The room was starting to feel cooler.</p><p>“Do you want to sleep here?” Mareth asked after a while. “This bed gets kinda chilly at night. I could use some company.” She sounded a bit sheepish saying it.</p><p>Eretria smiled, boneless, grateful. Even though Amberle had just left her anew, her tiredness was of the good kind. “Yeah,” she said. “Thank you. For everything.”</p><p>Eretria didn't know how to put it all into words any better than that, but she felt she didn't need to as they settled, skin on skin. <i>Goodbye</i>, she thought, and sleep carried her away in its arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>